Resident Evil
by Gabi17
Summary: Los juegos de zombies pueden ser realmente aterradores, y si no lo creen pregúntele a Tweek.


**Resident Evil**

Tweek se encontraba recostado en la cama de su mejor amigo Craig Tucker, leyendo uno de los tantos comics del pelinegro. Estaba echado boca abajo, apoyando la mitad de su peso en sus brazos y moviendo los pies de un lado a otro. Fue a agarrar otra historieta y al leer el titulo frunció el ceño.

"¿No tienes algo que no sea _ngh_ Red Racer?" La pregunta era sincera, estaba aburrido de leer sobre lo mismo. Voltea la cabeza para observa a Craig quien buscaba el segundo control de su PS3. El pelinegro le saca el dedo medio por sobre su hombre antes de responder.

"¿Tomas algo que no sea café?" Su voz no tenía ningún rastro de emoción y sus movimientos era perezosos. Tweek parpadeó sorprendido y regresó su atención al comic mientras susurraba.

"Touché."

"¡Ja! Te encontré bastardo." Craig levantaba el control con un brazo, sonriendo victorioso. Tras unos segundos llamó al rubio. "De acuerdo Tweek, ven." El rubio obedeció, desenredándose de la manta que lo cubría, tropezó ligeramente y tras recuperar el equilibrio se sentó junto a Craig.

"¿Qué vamos a _ack_ jugar?" Tweek preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como sea detuvo sus movimientos al ver la sonrisa macabra de Craig.

"Resident Evil." Tweek soltó el control como si quemara y enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de forma anti natural y sus rodillas temblaban con fuerza.

"No no no _no_. NO. **NO**." Tweek retrocedió lentamente, aun sentando, mientras que Craig no hacia ningún comentario. "¡_GAH_ no puedo jugar eso! ¿Sabes que _ack_ ES? ZOMBIES." El pelinegro le sacó el dedo medio antes de hablar entre dientes.

"Vamos Tweak no seas una gallina." Y la única razón por la que Tweek no vio la sonrisa triunfante de Craig era porque estaba muy ocupado en fulminar a dicho pelinegro.

"_Que dijiste Tucker._" Craig no le respondió, se limitó a mover sus cejas de arriba abajo y en menos de un segundo Tweek había vuelto a recoger el control. "IT'S ON, BITCH. _GAH._"

Y el juego empezó.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo soy la _ngh_ chica?"

"Porque si."

Ambos caminaban por un pueblo en medio de un desierto, suciedad y pobreza era lo único que se observaba. Craig iba por delante –Tweek se aseguro de que sea así, de esa forma si aparecía un zombie se comería a Craig primero mientras él huia- guiándolos hacia una casa media destruida donde recogerían armas y municiones. Mientras que el pelinegro se concentraba por completo en el juego, moviendo su personaje con experiencia –después de todo era la segunda vez que jugaba- Tweek se movía de forma torpe y descoordinada, asustándose cada vez que perdía a Craig de vista.

"¿CIELOS CRAIG DONDE ESTAS?"

"Tweek relájate, aprieta R1 y me encontraras." El rubio hizo exactamente lo que su amigo le dijo y pronto estuvo junto a él. Todo hubiera ido a la perfección de no ser porque dicho proceso se repitió unas tres veces más. "TWEEK CÁLMATE. Solo. Aprieta. R1."

Pero Tweek no tenía ninguna intención de calmarse.

Craig subió por una especie de escaleras, siendo seguido por Tweek, y fue en ese momento que la música de fondo cambio, volviéndose más rápida y aguda. _Peligrosa_. El rubio soltó un grito de sorpresa y se encogió en su lugar, acercándose más a Craig.

"OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, VAMOS A MORIR."

Tucker suspiró con resignación y masculló. "Y ni siquiera hemos visto un zombie." Ambos llegaron al final de las escaleras, topándose con una puerta. "Bien Tweek ahora escúchame, atrás de esta puerta hay un zombie."

"_GAH_, NO NO NO NO C-CRAIG. POR FAVOR NO." El rubio cogía su mando con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Mira solo presiona L1 para apuntar y R1 para disparar, estarás bien." El rubio hizo lo que le ordeno y disparo contra el personaje de Craig.

"LO SIENTO NO QUISE MATARTE."

"No seas estúpido no me puedes matar, pero deja de gastar tus balas." Tras unos segundos en los que Tweek practico como apuntar, ambos presionaron cuadrado para abrir la puerta, entrando en la habitación. Y lo que vieron…

"MIERDA SE LO ESTAN _ACK_ COMIENDO." En efecto, frente a ellos se encontraban dos especies de zombies que amordazaban a un hombre, metiéndole un corazón deformado por la boca. "AAAAA."

"Tweek cállate y dispara." Y sin perder más tiempo Craig empezó a disparar contra los zombies. Tweek intentó ayudarlo pero había des-calibrado la pantalla y para cuando logro enderazarla el pelinegro ya había matado un mostruo. Tweek respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse, pero su intento se fue volando al ver que una de las horribles bestias se acercaba corriendo a él.

"JODER NO _NGH_ MUERE MUERE MUERE MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER UN ZOMBIE. MUEREEEEE." El rubio no sabía ni que estaba apretando, solo quería desaparecer. De un momento a otro todo termino y Tweek volteó la cabeza hacia Craig, quien se burlaba de él con la mirada. Tweek se sonrojo con violencia y le sacó la lengua. "Cállate."

De pronto el semblante de Craig se volvió serio y anunció. "Muy bien Tweek ahora saltaremos por la ventana y encontraremos **muchos** zombies. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es correr, ¿de acuerdo? Solo sígueme." Tweek se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos saltaron por la ventana y un montón de esos horripilantes monstruos aparecieron desde los techos de casas cercanas, saltando hacia ellos. Fue en ese momento que todo se fue a la mierda.

"NOOO NO NO NO MUERAN _ACK_ VUELVAN A MORIR BASTARDOS." Tweek disparaba sin apuntar, tratando de derrumbar lo que se interpusiera en su camino, a lo lejos vio una especie de salida y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ahí. Todo hubiera salido a la perfección de no ser por…

"¡Maldición Tweek regresa y ayúdame!" Para el espanto del rubio, Craig había sido atrapado. Sin muchas ganas dio media vuelta y regresó por su compañero, gritando cosas sin sentido en el proceso. Lamentablemente, para cuando llegó el personaje de Tucker casi no tenia vida. Tweek sintió que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento y susurró.

"C-craig no me dejes." El pelinegro rodó los ojos y le quitó el mando a Tweek, regresando a la pelea. El rubio se cubrió los ojos, incapaz de ver la masacre que ocurría ante él, pero gritando palabras de aliento. "TU PUEDES CRAIG DESTRUYE A ESOS BASTARDOS, _NGH_"

"Mierda."

Tweek se atrevió a ver la pantalla y para su horror, Craig estaba perdiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el mando del pelinegro y empezó a exterminar esas asquerosas bestias. Todo parecía ir bien por unos segundos hasta que uno de los zombies atrapó el personaje de Tweek, impidiendo su movimiento. "CRAIG ME ATRAPARON _GAH_ AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA ME TIENEN." Y en menos de un segundo había empujado el control hacia el pelinegro.

Craig pauso el juego y volteó a mirar a Tweek con exasperación. "Joder Tweek no puedo creer que no puedas ni con _el primer nivel_."

Definitivamente Resident Evil no era un juego diseñado para Tweek.

* * *

**AN: ** … Hoy día mi hermana MENOR de DOCE años me pidió jugar Resident Evil con ella y casi muero de un paro cardiaco. _Mi hermana menor_. *Gabi forever ashamed.* En mi defensa los zombies **en verdad** dan miedo y la música no ayuda. Por favor no jueguen ese estúpido juego, es _horrible._ *Sobsobsob*

De hecho las últimas palabras de Craig fueron sus palabras ;A;


End file.
